


Eek!

by DragonHeartstring360



Series: Cullen x Morgynn Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Female Trevelyan Inquisitor - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, Morgynn Trevelyan, Other, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonHeartstring360/pseuds/DragonHeartstring360
Summary: The inquisitor is surprised to find her advisors cowering before a common enemy in the War Room.





	Eek!

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Cullen x Morgynn Trevelyan (female warrior)  
> Warnings: mainly fluff, some angst.  
> A/N: Hopefully this makes some of you guys smile and gets you through your Monday. Likes & comments are greatly appreciated. This takes place after Just Hold Me.

Morgynn Trevelyan sighed as she looked over the stack of reports in her hand, doing her best to read and walk at the same time. Wouldn’t _that_ be her luck—everyone whispering how the inquisitor had walked into a wall on her way to the war room. At least they would know she was focused. She thought of the face her advisors would make if word reached them—especially Cullen. She didn’t fancy spending a whole meeting at the war table with her advisors stifling laughs and avoiding her eyes.

She pushed through the wooden door into Josephine’s empty office and shook her head. As usual, she was worrying over things that hadn’t even happened yet. It was probably an effect of the sleep deprivation; her nightmares hadn’t eased in the slightest, even after her encounter in the stables with Cullen. The commander had been kind enough to offer his assistance whenever she needed it, but he had enough on his mind with his own nightmares, the lyrium withdrawal (which she knew he tried to hide, but she saw right through his “headaches”) and his own endless stack of reports and work to do. Just the other day, they received several new recruits from… Where was it again—

A terrified shriek pierced her thoughts, loud enough to be heard clearly on the other side of the gigantic war room door. Morgynn froze for a moment, clutching the reports tighter in her hand. Had they been infiltrated? Were the Venatori here? Or maybe an assassin? Or Calpurnia? Another shriek made her break into a run, flying past the broken wall. As she neared the door, she could hear voices crying out.

“Oh, Commander!” Josephine screeched.

“I’m coming!” he replied. “What is it—AHH!”

A loud thud sounded just as Morgynn burst through the door, her pulse pounding. “What is it? What’s…” She gaped at the scene in front of her, hardly believing her eyes. There was her ambassador and commander, squeezing themselves both on top of a tiny chair staring at the floor in horror. Josephine’s hand resting on her heaving chest, her brown eyes wide. Cullen had his sword raised, quaking in his boots. How he planned to deliver a blow without hitting Josephine in the process would be interesting to see.

“…What are you two doing?” Morgynn asked, eyeing the two of them strangely.

“Inquisitor!” Cullen cried and she swore his voice was an octave higher than usual. “Just, ah… sometimes it’s easier to, well, see the map from a bird’s-eye view, I suppose…” He trailed off into nervous laughter, letting go of his sword with one hand to rub the back of his neck.

“It isn’t what it looks like,” Josephine quickly added, “there’s just a—”

“MOUSE!” Cullen cried as the tiny grey, furry body scurried out from under the war table to a dark corner of the room.

Morgynn’s eyes shifted between her advisors and the cowering mouse in the corner, her jaw slack, before she burst out laughing. Josephine’s fear might have been understandable, but the Lion of Ferelden, scared up onto a chair by a _mouse_? Morgynn doubled over, grabbing the edge of the war table for support.

The door opened behind her and she glanced back to see Leliana cautiously enter with raised eyebrows. “Josie? Commander? What are you doing?” Her eyes returned to the inquisitor, who now had tears leaking out the corners of her eyes from laughing so hard.

“LELIANA!” Josephine pointed a trembling hand at the spymaster’s boot.

Leliana looked down and jumped, letting out her own little “eek” and taking several hasty steps back from where the mouse had been inspecting her shoe. The mouse stayed where it was, probably terrified out of its wits, as three of the bravest people Morgynn knew cowered before it.

“Maker, you three…” Morgynn trailed off into laughter again, wiping at her eyes. She set the reports on the table and straightened her back. “I needed that laugh.” She gave a few more fading chuckles before slowly making her way over to the mouse, who now seemed used to its surroundings. Morgynn gently cupped her hand and guided the creature forward.

“Inquisitor!” Josephine cried. “It could carry some disease! You could be bitten!”

Morgynn gave a faint chuckle, her cheeks too sore to let out a full-blown laugh. “I think I’ll be all right. You three go ahead and…” she couldn’t help another giggle, “collect yourselves while I deposit our friend outside.”

~ ~ ~

Cullen’s face burned bright red as he sheathed his sword, careful not to smack Josephine in the process. Leliana chuckled as she came around the table. “Quite an impressive sight, I must say,” she mused.

Cullen sputtered. “You took a few steps back, too!”

“Yes, but at least my feet stayed firmly planted on the ground, _commander_.” She smiled knowingly. “I’m sure that made _quite_ the impression on the inquisitor—since we all know how much you _long_ for her approval.”

“I was just—I wasn’t—ugh, Maker—wait! No, I was protecting Josephine!” He turned his head only to realize he was the only one remaining on the chair. The ambassador now had her feet on the floor and was stifling giggles behind her hand. He ran a hand down his face in defeat. He would never hear the end of this.


End file.
